Episode 8956 (29th July 2016)
Plot An apologetic Billy tells Todd that they’ll have to cancel their trip to Formby as he’s been left to run the community centre playgroup. Eileen isn't pleased with Billy for dumping Sean twice over. Having been discharged from hospital for the day, Sarah returns home with Harry. Billy surveys Aadi, Simon and Amy causing mayhem at the playgroup and realises it’s going to be a long day. He's delighted when Todd arrives offering to help out. Liz again tries to persuade Steve to tell Michelle the truth but he refuses, scared of the two of them splitting up. Todd pushes Billy to tell Sean the truth about them and he'll do the same with Eileen. Tyrone reports that his cab radio is broken. As the Platts clear out Kylie’s clothes, they’re taken aback when David tells them he’s already chosen her last outfit for the funeral. As Zeedan enters the café, he clocks a man chatting to Rana. She gives the guy short shrift but assuming her to be flirting, Zeedan leaves in a strop. Michelle confides in a shocked Leanne how she and Steve have decided to try for a baby. Eileen is upset when Sean calls her, still upset about his split. As Billy and Todd emerge from the community centre chasing an absconding Aadi, Amy and Simon, Eileen wants to know what they’ve been doing. Painting on his best innocent face, Todd explains he was just helping the vicar with playgroup. Eileen’s suspicious. Leanne upsets Michelle when she tries to persuade her against having the baby. Sarah suggests to David he should keep Kylie’s jewellery for Lily but he tells her to leave it. Billy suggests to Todd they go into town. Yasmeen advises Zeedan to sort out his differences with Rana as it’s clear they still have feelings for each other. When Gemma approaches David in the cafe wanting to know the funeral arrangements, David flies into a rage and, accusing her of playing an integral part in Kylie’s death, bans her from the funeral. Gemma’s upset whilst Sarah worries for David’s sanity. As Billy and Todd wait in Tyrone’s cab, they discuss their relationship and how much easier things will be when they go public. Unbeknown to them, a furious Eileen listens to every word over the cab radio. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Man - Adam Barlow Places *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen's fears about Billy and Todd's relationship are confirmed when she eavesdrops on the cab radio; and Sarah worries about David after he snaps at her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,140,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2016 episodes